


Только ты и только я

by fandom Agatofandom 2020 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Outer Space, Paint Tool SAI, RPF, Romance, Space AU, Stars, songart, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/fandom%20Agatofandom%202020
Summary: Арт по песне Агаты Кристи - "Сердцебиение".
Relationships: Vadim Samoylov/Gleb Samoylov
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Только ты и только я

**Author's Note:**

> Арт по песне Агаты Кристи - "Сердцебиение".

[ ](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/07/20/8557b8189686409458cf92fe1502d658/png)


End file.
